Five Nights At Freddy's X Human Warrior Cats
by WarriorPokeGan11
Summary: Warrior Cats turning human? FN@F animatronics loving those Human!W.C.? What could go wrong? Five Nights At Freddy's (c) Scott, Warrior Cats (c) Erin Hunter Rated M for language and some lemon parts. Have fun reading...*creppy giggling)
1. Chapter 1

**THIS DOESN'T INCLUDE FNAF2 ANIMATRONICS! IT IS SET AFTER THE ORIGINAL FNAF!**

Scourge_ fell asleep, it was the day before the planned invasion. He curled up, still being the same 10 moon old cat he was, he shivered, but fell into a dark, twisted dream he won't remember._

**SCOURGE WOKE THAT MORNING** to the birds singing. He groaned, "Bone! Get the damn birds away!" He whispered. He shot up out if the bed he was in, he looked around, "Where am I? I was asleep in my little box...I'M SO CONFUSED!" He said, falling backwards. He turned his head to his desk beside him, seeing a piece of paper with 'Mom' written on picked it up, opening it. The note read:

_**Dear Scourge,**_

_** Please Scourge, don't forget! Tonight, you have to set your alarm for 11:30, then get ready for your job at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria! Take my car if you need it!**_

_** Hehe!**_

_** Mom**_

He rolled his eyes, and checked the time. It was 11:30! He groaned again, then got up. He went to his dresser, he felt a pain roll up his spine. He then forgot all about his 'Cat life'. It was replaced by other stuff, like his sister, Ruby, and bro, David, who would always pick on him. He then remembered his dad cheated on his mother, and they got divorced after having a fight. Jake was his name, His mothers was Quince. He scowled at the remembrance of his father, and opened his drawer, picking a black shirt with a Monster energy drink symbol on it, he picked black pants, and black converse. He changed, and went to find his mothers car keys, which where right by the fridge. He wrote a note saying, 'I took your car.' and left.

(**TIMESKIP BECAUSE I DONT CARE!)**

He walked into the pizza place, it smelling like pizza. They remodeled the place since he was last here, there were Chica, Bonnie, Freddy, and Foxy. There were now three, Wolf, she was a brown with amber eyes wolf, Bunnie, or 'Demon', he was a lavender colored animatronic who had a red chest, and blue legs/ tail, which was longer than a rabbits. Then the last one, Gold. A golden colored bear, which freaked him out most, he was always watching him. More than they do with other adults and teens. He saw time was 12AM, and he ran to the office. He saw a yellow chair, stained with red. He sat in it, a note written:

**Dear new Guard,**

**Welcome to Freddy Fazbears Pizza! I hope your ready to get real scared! The animatronics here ten to get, murderous at nights, the worst normally being your first or last night, depending on what week your at. The worst might be Wolf though, as she dashes into your office. The main problem that you might have is power and the glitch in there servos which causes them to want to stuff you into a suit, mostly likely a Gold suit. Well first night should be a breeze! Have fun! I guess..**

** Your truly, Manegment**

'Man!' Scourge thought, 'They need to work on grammar!' he said, seeing a tablet. He picked it up, checking a camera.


	2. Scourge part 2

SCOURGE PART 2

_As I checked the cams, the freaking Rabbit thing moved! _Yeah, this might sound crazy, but the fucking thing moved! The Lavender rabbit thing moved! I think they call that one Demon, and that its a female. God dammit! Oh fuck, the dragon bat thing moved! It's a long necked bat looking thing thats white with silver eyes, holy shit, why did I apply for this job! I wish this would be over...Oh fuck..The dragon outside my left door! Close it! Close it! Yes...I heard a growl, I saw the other side, the rabbit was there, Close it! Phew! I checked the cams, Wolf, the blue and yellow striped one with green eyes is peeking out. I sighed, the rumors of this place is sick! Like the one that one of the animatronics apparently bit a child and its eye and part of its face came out. I assume that one was caused by Wolf, whos jaw is dangling from on little screw. I saw the Dragon was gone, I opened the door. I checked the time, Fuck! It's 2AM and I have 30 percent power left. I'm not going to survive the night...

(Wolf X Scourge)

I put my head on the table, staring at the wolf, who was out of the curtain, "Just kill me.." I mumble. I heard footsteps, "Yay me.." I mumble, hearing something enter the office, "Hello Guard.." a perky voice said. I looked up and saw a girl. She had bright blue hair tipped with yellow, a blue shirt with yellow stripes, and bright blue pants. I looked and she had green eyes, "Who are you.." I asked, noting her suspicious tail. She smirked at me, she reached out and rubbed my cheek, "Name's Wolf, yours?" She asked, "Scourge.." I say, blushing slightly. She smiled, "That's amazing..." she said, rubbing downward. I shiver, she smirked more. Wolf raises my chin, "Say, lass wouldn't mind if i kissed ye?" I shook my head, Wolf smiled, "Okay lad" she said, bringing me to her lips. I smiled and kissed back, she rubbed my chest. I shivered, she rubbed downward more, reaching my belt. I smiled slightly, she smirked and pulled away, blushing madly. I didn't know what to do, so I didn't move, she smirked, "Me saw plenty Guards do this lad..." she said, reaching down more. I shivered more, knowing what she meant. I raised my hands to her back, pulling her to me, she smirked and sat on my lap. I smiled slightly, she pushed me to the chair-back and kissed me again.  
>(IN NEXT PART)<p> 


End file.
